Typical wheel assemblies include a knuckle, which is configured for attaching the wheel assembly to a vehicle. The knuckle defines an annular bore that extends along a longitudinal axis. The wheel assembly further includes an outer ring at least partially disposed within the bore. The outer ring includes a portion having an outside diameter substantially equal to an inside diameter of the annular bore of the knuckle, and engages the annular bore in an engagement interface therebetween to position the outer ring relative to the knuckle. The wheel assembly further includes a bearing disposed within an interior space of the outer ring, and a bearing cap disposed over an end of the outer ring. The bearing cap is generally press fit onto an outer surface of the outer ring, and spans across the interior space of the outer ring, thereby preventing contamination of the bearing. However, the bearing cap does not prevent contamination between the engagement interface of the knuckle and the outer ring.
In order to service or replace the bearing, it is often necessary to remove the outer ring from the knuckle. However, contamination of the wheel assembly, particularly from salt and/or chlorides used to melt snow and ice, may lead to corrosion of the engagement interface between the knuckle and the outer ring. If the corrosion is severe enough, the outer ring may seize within the knuckle, thereby preventing removal of the outer ring from the knuckle.